School Shooting
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: This is my version of the school shooting that happened in Glee 4x18 :) I changed the characters and some story lines so i hope you enjoy ;) FABREVANS!


**Hi everyone! This is my take on the shooting that happened in 4x18 of glee but I'm making it using the Original casts. Like, season 2 cast. Boyfriend Sam is the best and I would have died if it was Quinn that was in Britt's position. BUt I hope you all enjoy. :D**

_Monday, 7:25am_

It was a normal sunny morning in Mckinley High. It was Monday so everyone was obviously lazy to move. The bell for first class will ring in about 20 minutes and it looks like only half of the students will be present for the day. Sam Evans was pretty excited to see his girlfriend. He hasn't seen her for about 13 hours. He was at the point that he loves her so much he'd do everything. It wasn't like a feeling of obsession but it was more like he found the right girl. Quinn, on the other hand, finally told Sam that she loves him about 6 months after dating him. She had some troubles with trusting her heart to guys so he gave her time until she was sure about her feelings. Sam entered the school going to his locker get his books for morning period. He was busy (secretly) putting on some chapsticks inside his locker when he heard Brittany walking down the hall with Santana, Artie and Mercedes.

"I'm telling you guys. Lord tubbington has been studying Astronomy for 6 years. He's telling the truth!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You told me last week that he said that our next president will be a Cheshire cat. How am I supposed to believe him this time?" Artie asked.

"Because he thought we live in Uganda. He made a mistake. But this time, I know it. I saw it. A meteor. It was a meteor!" Brittany fought.

"Okay, Britt. That's enough. We'll just wait till Wednesday to see if its true." Santana said as she kissed her girlfriends hand that she was holding.

"Thanks, Santana. I promise you, we will move to Uganda with Lord Tubbington before the meteor strikes Lima." Brittany replied as everyone laughed.

Sam tried to butt in the conversation and asked. "What you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just some meteor Brittany saw that was set to hit Lima on Wednesday." Mercedes answered signaling Sam that Brittany was lying.

"A meteor?" Sam repeated.

"Yes, here. Check this out. I printed it for ya'll to see." Brittany handing the photo to Sam.

"OH MY..." Sam was so shocked with big eyes, wide mouth and shaking hands. "They're here." Sam said as his eyes were locked on the picture.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"This isn't a meteor..." Sam said looking at his friends.

"What is it? Tell me Sam!" Brittany pleaded with the other guys lending their ears on full attention to Sam.

"Avatar. The Avatars are here."

Everyone was silent until Santana spoke up.

"I'm going to class and leave you toddlers here." She kissed Brittany and left.

"Hold up, Santana!" Mercedes said as she wheeled Artie away with her.

Brittany and Sam were left infront of his locker.

"Could it be them? Are they taking over the world?" Britt asked.

"I don't know. I need to talk to them." Sam grinned and added "I knew my Navi lessons will be put to used one day."

"You need to teach me. Please." Brittany asked for help.

"Okay. But I gotta go now. I need to tell this to Quinn."

"Alright! Teach her too!" Britt said giving Sam a knuckle touch as he left.

xxx

Quinn was infront of her locker making a list of her meals for the day. She's become really really serious about her diet cause she thinks she need to lose a bit more weight. She was writing them on her post-its posted on her locker until her face was surprised by a rose. She smiled without turning around knowing who it was.

"_Kaltxì lor_"

She turned around and saw Sam smiling with the rose. "What?" She asked, confused with what he said.

"I said, Hello Beautiful. Didn't you read that English to Navi dictionary I gave you for Christmas?" he asked as he handed her the rose.

"Oh..." she said, accepting the rose and trying to remember where she placed that giant book. "I kinda got lost reading it ever since I bought hunger games. But I appreciate it." she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you or whatever that is in Navi." she added.

"You're welcome. Come on, I'll walk you to class." he offered her his arm and she hooked her arm on his. "You know, you should really continue reading that dictionary." he added as they were walking.

"Yeah? Why so?" Quinn asked.

"They're coming. The avatars." he told her with an exciting look.

Her face was just confused but she smiled at him as soon as they reached her class room.

"As much as I love you and adore your exciting face about the avatars coming, I don't think that's true." She smiled at him.

"Really? Cause Brittany saw it. Lord Tubbington confirmed it was a meteor but when I saw this..." he handed her the picture. "I knew it was Direhorse. The horses of the avatars!"

She looked at the picture but she still doesn't believe it. "Okay...?" she saw his face starting to frown when her face shows that she doesn't believe him still. "I'll check on that dictionary, okay?" She said to see him smile again.

His lips smiled widely and said, "Great!"

"I gotta go inside. I'll see you at lunch." she said kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back and said "Love you!" as he left for his class.

xxxx

_Monday, 12:15pm ; Lunch time_

__They were all seated in one table sharing lunch. There was Finn seated beside Rachel who was beside Kurt. Artie on one end of the table while Mercedes was in front of Kurt with Brittany next to her along with Santana and Puck. Lauren Zizes was absent. Tina was seated beside Finn with Mike on her right. Quinn was seated in the middle of Mike and Sam.

"And so Sam confirmed that it was the avatars!" Brittany continued her stories.

"Yeah, I'm gonna convinced Mr. Schue for me to teach you guys Na'vi during Glee club this week." Sam told the group.

Everyone was either rolling their eyes or focusing on their food. Quinn heard Rachel and Kurt silently talking.

"I'll be you $20 it was just a booger on her telescope." Kurt said.

"No, it's hard to shape a booger. But deal! $20 for me, it was a gum." Rachel answered as she shook Kurt's hand. Quinn heard them so she chuckled a bit.

xxxx

_Monday, 3:30pm ; Glee Club meeting_

Everyone was inside the choir room. Finn was playing the drums with Rachel. Puck, Artie and Mike were playing Angry birds. Tina was braiding Mercedes' hair while Mercedes is doing the same to Brittany's hair and Brittany's giving Kurt a massage. Sam and Quinn were spending some quality time on the chairs. Where the hell is Santana?!

"Alright, Glee Club! Let's talk about Regionals!" Mr. Schue declared as he entered the room.

"Oh, Mr. Schue! Can I suggest something?" Sam raised his hand and Quinn whispered to herself, "Oh, no..."

"What is it, Sa..."

"Mr. Schue, how about you continue talking?" Rachel said, cutting him off.

"Yeah, how about some Journey? You like that, right?" Puck added.

"How about you rap for us to get us in the mood?" Kurt joked.

"Sam wants to teach us Na'vi cause the Avatars are coming to get us!" Brittany shouted.

"What?!" Mr. Schue asked.

"Hooooooooooold it right there, Mr. Sweater vest!" Santana said coming inside the room holding a can of pringles.

"Awesome! I'm hungry. Did you bring cheese?" Finn asked.

"No, Frankenteen. It's not what you think. It's not what Britt thought either." The Latina explained.

"What do you mean? Guys, what's going on?" A confused Mr. Schue asked.

"So, I went to Brittany's house during Spanish class. I'm sorry for being absent, Mr. Schue. And I found this." Santana lifted up the can of Pringles.

The room was silent and everyone was just looking at the can.

"Apparently, this is Brittany's telescope." Santana revealed.

Everyone looked at Brittany until she said, "So that's why my telescope smelled like Sour cream!"

"Darn, I've been craving for some Cheese pringles ever since she walked in the room with that can." Finn confessed.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll buy some after school." Rachel told Finn.

"So, the avatars aren't coming?" Sam asked with a disappointed face. Quinn gave him a big hug.

"No. Your said-to-be avatars is some kind of shaped booger." Santana said and both Kurt and Rachel shouted.

"I knew it was a booger!" Kurt shouted.

"It didn't look like one!" Rachel defended.

"But you owe me $20!" Kurt said, mocking Rachel.

"So, no pringles for me?!" Finn felt sad.

"Tomorrow, I promise!" Rachel said.

"Can we now start our club meeting Mr. Schue? I don't we can come up with a song with boogers and pringles." Artie exclaimed.

"I agree. Get your heads in the game people! Now, how about a rap song for regionals?" Mr. Schue suggested with an exciting look on his face.

"I'm going back to Dalton if we rap at Regionals." Kurt raised his hand with a suggestion.

"Don't they sing rap songs, too?" Mike asked.

"Blaine RAPS. We SWAY at the back and sing OOHs and AAHs." Kurt clarified.

The bell finally rang and it was time to go home.

xxxx

As usual, Sam brought Quinn home but stopped by for some ice cream first.

"I can't believe the avatars aren't really coming..." Sam said, licking his Ice cream, still looking depressed about the news.

"Hey. Come on, don't be sad. We can still watch that DVD you have at home. And yes, I said WE." Quinn smiled, trying to cheer up and be support to her boyfriend.

"Really? You promise you'll watch it with me and not text your girl friends while I watch?" Sam asked.

"Just to cheer you up. I promise, I'll watch. Even if it's my last day on earth tomorrow." Quinn made sure of it and kissed him.

He kissed her back and smiled. "Don't say that okay? I'd die without you." They both laughed and finished off their Ice cream to head home.

xxxxx

_Tuesday, 7:45am_

Sam dropped Quinn off to her classroom.

"I'll see you later okay?" Sam confirmed.

"Yes, you will. I love you, Sam." Quinn said as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." He responded with a more passionate kiss.

Their next meeting for that day was Glee club. They both have different activities to do during lunch so they'll just wait until Glee meeting.

xxx

_Tuesday, 3:35pm ; Glee club meeting_

"Alright guys. Gather around, I have some announcements to make. Coach Bieste is here with us. Is everyone here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Oh, Quinn just went to the girls room for a while with Tina." Sam informed them.

"Lauren and Mercedes aren't here. Got flu." Kurt added.

"Alright, grab a seat everyo..." *BANG* a gun shot cut off Mr. Schue. Everyone was quiet and there were tons of screaming outside. Everyone was just looking at each other until another gun shot was heard.

"Will, turn off the lights and lock the door! Everyone, hide and be quiet!' Bieste shouted. Everyone followed her orders and hid in different places in the choir room.

"Alright, guys. Stay quiet, stay calm, don't panic. We don't know what's out there." Mr. Schue explained.

*BANG* A loud door shut was heard and everyone gasped until 3-5 people in the choir room were crying. Mr. Schue signaled them to calm down.

"Finn, I'm scared." Rachel whispered as she cried in her boyfriend's arm.

"Mr. Schue..." "I'm scared..." "I don't want to die..." Everyone was silently crying until Sam stood up.

"Sam, sit down!" Mr. Schue said.

"No, Quinn is out there. I need to get her."

"Sam, stay put. Someone dangerous might be out there!" Bieste reminded him.

"I don't care, okay!" he practically shouted a bit until he started to cry. "My girlfriend is out there okay? I can't just sit here and wait for things to happen! If we're in danger, she's more in danger. We're all here and she's out there with Tina. ALL ALONE!"

"Be quiet, Sam!" Mr. Schue warned him again. Everyone cried harder realizing two of their best friends are out there alone.

"No, I'm going out. Mike, are you coming?" he asked. Mike was about to stand up when another gun shot was heard. Everyone was terrified. Everyone was in tears. "I cannot stay here another second hearing more and more gun shots being fired while my girlfriend is out there." Sam stated and ran for the door farthest to Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste and went out.

"Sam!" Mr. Schue shouted. "Puck, come with me!" he told the badass fighter.

"Mr. Schue, I wanna go too!" Mike joined them in hopes to save his girlfriend.

"Alright, Finn. You're the leader. Stay here with Coach and keep everyone quiet."

"Got it!" Finn replied as they head out. Before Mr. Schue got out of the room, he told his students. "Be safe, guys. I love you all so much."

xxxxx

Sam was quietly searching for Quinn and Tina. He looked at different classrooms and rest rooms until he felt something pointed at his back.

"Where ya going, boy?" the guy asked.

Sam immediately lifted his hands in the air and turned around to see the man behind the shooting. When Sam faced him, the guy cocked his gun and Sam felt his heart beat faster than lightning. The guy was ready to point his gun to Sam's head until...

"SAM!" Quinn shouted from the other end behind the guy with a gun.

The suspect was as quick as a lightning bolt. As he heard Quinn's voice, he shot Quinn on her left arm and a tear fell down Sam's eye just as the guy pulled the trigger. Quinn fell to the floor and screamed in pain. The gun man faced back to Sam to finish some business. Just as he turned around, Sam hit his hand to drop the gun and punched him in the face. The guy fell to the floor holding his bloody nose but wasn't done yet. He kicked the gun away from the guy stomped him on his chest. He saw Tina running to Quinn and helping her out so he knelt down and continued to punch the guy's face more until every single part of his face was bleeding.

Mr. Schue saw him and went to him with Mike and Puck. Mr. Schue was trying to stop but he just wouldn't stop. Mike ran to Tina to help Quinn out. Mr. Schue whispered to Sam, "Go get Quinn." and he immediately ran to his girlfriend leaving Puck to beat up the guy. Mr. Schue saw SWAT men and called for their help. Sam kept crying while trying to wake up Quinn. Blood was shedding everywhere. Sam carried Quinn and saw an ambulance team running to them. They carried her out with Sam and Mr. Schue. 3 more SWAT men came and brought the suspect out of the building. The 2 other SWAT men assisted Puck, Mike and Tina to the choir room to get the others out of the building. The school was finally student-free and they found out that there were 2 of them who tried to hostage the school but the arrested guy shot him for trying to keep the money his partner in crime found in the Principal's office.

xxxx

_Tuesday, 4:53pm ; Hospital_

Quinn was rushed immediately to the Operating room as ordered. Sam and Mr. Schue stayed outside but Sam could not control himself. He wanted to be beside Quinn. He didn't want to let go of her hand. Mr. Schue was trying to calm him down but he just wouldn't. Sam kept crying and crying until he turned to Mr. Schue and hugged him tight while he cried.

"I should have went with her to the rest room. I shouldn't have let her out alone. It was all my fault." Sam kept crying.

"Sam, no. It wasn't your fault. No one expected this incident to happen. Calm down. She's gonna be alright." Mr. Schue told him as he comforted him more. "You need to go and get checked first okay. SWAT orders. Look at your hands. They're bleeding."

"Sir, let's get you cleaned first and drink something to calm your nerves." The nurse said as she accompanied Sam to the Emergency room.

Mr. Schue stayed outside the operating room and called Principle Figgins to tell him what happened and inform Quinn's mom. Sam seems to have fallen asleep from the medicine that was given to him cause an hour later, the doctors were out and he was still in the emergency room.

"She's all cleared. We have successfully removed the bullet to her arm. Nothing was affected, just her arm. She fainted a while ago, probably because of fear but she's okay now. She's being transferred to a room. She's still sleeping but you can go there now." the doctor informed Mr. Schue.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Mr. Schue said as he went to the emergency room to inform Sam. When he got there, he saw about 7 more of his students from Mckinley that were rushed there because of the shooting. Luckily, no one died. He sat beside Sam and saw that he was sound asleep. He might as well let him rest and tell the news later on. A couple of minutes later, he saw all the glee kids come inside the emergency room. He hugged all of them and asked how they've been. They all had gone home but left soon to check on Sam and Quinn at the hospital.

"Mr. Schue, I called up Quinn's mom. She's in New York but took the next plane to go back her. She arrives tonight at 8pm." Santana said.

"Thanks Santana. And Puck? Have you heard from Sam's parents?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way." Puck said. Hearing familiar voices, Sam woke up feeling dizzy.

"Mr. Schue, where's Quinn?"Sam asked.

"Oh, hey Sam. Thought you might need more rest so i didn't wake you up. Quinn's fine now. She's in her room resting." Mr. Schue assured Sam.

"I wanna see her now." Sam stood up feeling his hand ached. It was wrapped in bandage.

Mr. Schue had no choice so he and the glee club members went to Quinn's room. When they got there, Sam went straight to her bedside and kissed her forehead. He sat on a chair and grabbed her hand and kissed it. He was still crying probably still traumatized of what happened. His clothes were still covered in blood. He looked at her like he doesn't want to let go of that moment. She woke up hearing the voices of her friends and feeling the touch of the love of her life.

"Quinn..." Sam said as he got closer to her, still crying.

"Sammy... Stop crying. I'm okay." she smiled at him.

"I got... I got so worried about you. I love you, Quinn. I love you so much." He kept crying at her hand, not letting go. The others went outside for a while to give them privacy and talk.

"I knew you'd come for me...but I got scared Sam. I got scared that you'd be in trouble too. So, I knew I had to save you." Quinn said and she's now starting to tear up too.

"And you did. You saved my life." he kept rubbing her hand with his thumb until she notices the bandage.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I... I had to beat up that guy. But it's okay. I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you Quinn... I feel so... So scared." Sam explained.

"Hey. Don't be, okay? I'm safe now, you're safe now."

"I'm scared to never have you by my side again. I almost lost you, Quinn. I promise, I'll never leave you alone ever again." he stood up and kissed him. She kissed him back and they didn't let go of each other's lips for a while.

She pulled away and said, "_Nga yawne lu_ oer (I love you)" and smiled at him.

"You read the dictionary?" he was shocked that she went with his crazy addiction of avatar.

"I was preparing for the invasion of avatars you told me yesterday." she winked at him and his heart melted fast. He loved this girl so much and this was just one of the many proofs that she loves him too.

"When you get out of here, we'll go on with our Avatar movie date." he smiled at him but she stared at him blankly. He thought going on with the movie was too much so he was about to apologize but then she said, "_yawne ne (I'd love to)" _and she smiled at him again.

"Wow, Fabray. You're getting good at this. Maybe you'd want to join the Avatar club in school with me?" He asked her while they both laughed.

"Maybe not." she laughed a bit louder.

"Hey, Sam. Your parents are here." Mike said from the door.

Sam looked at his girlfriend and she said, "Go home. Take a bath. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again on the lips. "I'll be back, I promise. I love you."

"I love you Sam...So much."

**THE END! SORRY IF I WROTE THIS AND NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LIFE AFTER YALE! I GOT SO CAUGHT UP WITH THE EPISODE AND KEPT THINKING ABOUT SAM AND QUINN. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY VERSION OF THE SHOOTING. PLEASE REVIEW AND SPREAD! :D THANKS SO MUCH! LIFE AFTER YALE UPDATE TOMORROW I PROMISE! :)**


End file.
